


Feathered Audience

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Gladio and Prompto wrestling, Camping, Chocobos, Duscae Chocobo Riding Hazards, Food, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Kujata Hunts, M/M, Mom!Ignis, New Recipeh?, Slight Spoiler for Chapter 5, Wiz's side quest mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Regalia is still in the possession of the Empire. To hurry things up, everyone took a shortcut and stumbled into three Kujatas. It was a hard fight but they made it out alright. That night there's a bit of wrestling (as in the real one) for a spot in the tent but otherwise it was fine. Even made better with some alone time for the prince and advisor. Of course, they forgot they had an audience. The feathery ones.





	Feathered Audience

**Author's Note:**

> #14- Chocobos are watching.
> 
> Made this on the train. Yeah!

Retrieving the Regalia was still far from their reach. Thankfully, with Wiz's help and a few hunts, they were able to rent chocoboes until they can retrieve the prized vehicle back. It's practically a functional heirloom, fitting for royalty as per the name.

The four of them, upon deciding to follow a 'shortcut' ended up taking down three gigantic Kujatas en route. That shortcoming was overlooked even by the strategist of the group. Fortunately, everyone made it out alive and even a new recipe.

After such a tough fight, all of them were practically dragging their feet as they set up camp and prepared dinner. Thankfully, the rich meal made from the beast's marrow was quite revitalising. They soon recovered enough energy to lounge around before they got to bed.

"If it wasn't so hard to get it, I would've had it everyday." Prompto said languidly, accidentally letting out a loud belch as he did. "Excuse me."

"Same." Chimed the prince. He sat with the chocobo that had aided him during the battle. More than once, the feathery friend swooped in for a boost. The rest of their steeds had settled into a huddle not too far away from them.

"The meal itself is easily prepared." Ignis commented, now sitting back with a cup of Ebony in hand. "A stark contrast from the battle itself, that's for sure."

"Good work out though, Gladio said before yawning.

"You're not the one getting thrown in the air." Noctis muttered darkly, glaring at his Shield.

"Well, I'm gonna go and hit the hay. You should get some rest too, Princess." He said nonchalantly as he stretched and left for the tent.

As if he remembered something, Prompto gasped out loud and noisily placed his bowl on the haven's floor before getting to his feet. "NOT MY SPOT!" He bellowed as he followed Gladio and heard dull thumps as Prompto probably tackled the guy.

"What the-Prompto!" Gladio managed to let out. There were grunts and muffled hits as the two wrestled.

Ignis, alarmed by the act, came to peek at the tent's flap. "Cease this!" He shouted over them. "You'll bring down the whole tent." He said, not daring to enter and get caught in the scuffle.

Noctis tensed in case he had to give Ignis backup. But he never moved from his spot with the chocobo.

"That's my spot!" Prompto managed to grunt out.

"Too bad, I'm sleeping here." Gladio said before there was another thump, probably grappling the other man to submission. "Just give it up."

"Nevah!" He said dramatically before yelping. "Ok, ok, ok. I give, I give!".

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose at the exchange. "Prompto, you can have my spot." Ignis offered out of pity, still crouched out of the tent. They all knew why he wanted that 'spot' of the tent. It was the only part of the tent that had thicker strip for the flooring, thus less gritty surface for sleeping.

"Yeah...ok." Prompto said forlornly. "By the way, Gladio, you stink." He said petulantly.

Gladio only chuckled at the jab as there was shuffling, probably from either of them changing into their sleep stuff....or in Gladio's case, stripping to his boxers. Noctis chuckled at the jab, too. The final act of resistance.

There might be some truth to it after the battle earlier but it doesn't stink as much as Prompto complaints about it....at least, that's what Noctis thinks.

As the Advisor rose to his feet with a huff, Noctis finally relaxed to lean against the chocobo.

"Kweh?" The bird regarded him as he leaned.

"Nothing." He answered back, stroking the neck causing it to close its eyes in contentment before it lowered its head again.

Soon he was joined by Ignis, still haven't finished with his cup of coffee. He was careful not to jostle the bird awake.

"How's the children?" Noctis asked with an amused smile.

"Very funny, Noct." He answered back gruffly with a withering glare.

"I'm just that kind of guy." He retorted confidently.

"With that, I'm sure my leave will not concern you." He said as he made to get to his feet but Noctis had a hand on the crook on his elbow, preventing him from rising further.

"Ok, my bad." Noctis apologize, his smile becoming more insufferable.

As Ignis settled back on the haven floor, Noctis scooted closer, pressing as much as he can to Ignis's side. The act itself is small but endearing.

"Can't wait to get the Regalia back. All the chocobo riding is giving me saddle sore." He commented idly, scooping what's left of the soup.

"Indeed." Ignis agreed. "The lack of cup holder has hindered me from enjoying my coffee."

Noct laughed at that, the vibration reverberating pleasantly to the Advisor. "Six, you're actually complaining about cup holders."

Ignis raised an elegant eyebrow at that with a quirk of his lips. "I would have said I would appreciate more roof for the rain but I find the rain to be too soothing for me to find a complaint about."

Noctis shrugged. "Well, we can get both of 'em with the Regalia." He reasoned as Ignis nodded at his statement.

They both settled into an amicable silence after that, watching the night scenery in relative peace and safety. Soon, the prince finished his soup.

"Your Highness, you should retire for the night." Ignis advised softly. "It's getting late." His now empty cup was left beside him

"Yeah, sure." The prince replied back, too comfortable to move from his spot.

Being his Advisor, it fell to Ignis to drag the prince into action. Getting to his feet, he took the cup with him and held out a hand for the Prince to take.

Sighing, the Prince grabbed the offered hand.

Before Ignis could turn away, Noctis stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt. Looking up to the Advisor with his half lidded eyes, he lets out a small smirk when he felt the advisor's breath stuttered.

He had to crane his neck to kiss Ignis with the bowl in between them. The taste of Ebony still lingered on his lips, Noctis noted distractedly.

Caught up, the Advisor gave a surprised moan at the act. He pressed closer to further the kiss but the bowl prevented that.

He parted reluctantly, frowning at the bowl that was wedged between them.

"I guess, it's about time we 'retire'." Noctis said huskily, he stressing on the last word as the advisor looked up with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shhh..." The Advisor hushed him as he used his other hand to take the empty bowl to store it away. "The chocobos are watching." He said conspiratorially as he moved away with a peck on his cheek. His eyes darting to the space behind him, silently hinting him to look .

Turning around, he did have an audience. All four of the birds were awake, heads up and was watching him warily.

Noctis wasn't sure if they were loud or it was the restless shuffling but he can feel his cheeks heat up. To distract himself, he went to sooth the feathered friends back to sleep, in case they woke up with their steeds gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tail soup would taste divine right about now TwT
> 
> Happy readings everyone!


End file.
